Aniversario Pokemon: Los 1001 rostros de Ash Ketchum
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Especial: Celebremos el episodio numero mil y de igual forma la publicidad de la película numero veinte. Ash Ketchum es quizá un personaje bien definido...pero... ¿Eso es lo que vemos sus fans? En este AU veamos que destinos le deparan al recién formado entrenador pokemon, orgullo de Kanto.


MIL Y UN VIDAS.

LA HISTORIA DEL ULTIMO GUARDIAN DEL AURA.

.

.

By Metal Warrion 190

En colaboración de Lector Luigi

.

.

Saludos nuevamente. Aquí Metal Warrion 190. Trayéndoles un pequeño especial para conmemorar lo que fue la emisión del episodio numero 1000 dentro del anime de pokemon. Así también como un tributo a lo que fue el estreno de la película numero 20: Pokemon Yo te elijo. Que sin duda ha resultado una gran forma de refrescar el concepto del anime y sobre todo la historia de su protagonista Ash/Satoshi, Como un reinicio o un alternative universo, lo considero más que apropiado y casi digno de tomarse en cuenta.

Por todo esto que mejor que conmemorarlo con un pequeño fic especial para hacer celebración de ello y claro de una vez, esta pequeña historia tendrá cierto sentido del porque esto. Asi que por ende viene para ustedes este fic desarrollado por un servidor junto a Lector Luigi a quien hay que darle las gracias y crédito por la concepción de esta idea.

Sin más que poder añadir, disfruten del fic.

.

.

.

Este mundo el cual vez no es otro que el increíble mundo pokemon, el cual es habitado por grandiosas criaturas maravillosas, prácticamente de fábula. Sin lugar a dudas este mundo con todos sus matices y colores, crean en conjunto un hermoso collage de la vida, y como esta ha hecho de este utópico mundo…un vergel rebosante de vida, lleno de potencial y en donde estos grandiosos seres pueblan con todas sus formas y tamaños.

Ya desde el inicio, los humanos y los pokemons han llevado un recorrido por el sendero de la vida, con sus altas y bajas, siempre en conjunto…cada uno de ellos desarrollando sus propias historias, muchas de las que enriquecen este ya grandioso mundo. Y es en este momento, cuando nos enfocamos en la historia de cierto chico, que si bien hasta el momento había tenido un bajo perfil y una vivencia humilde, será a partir de hoy, en su décimo cumpleaños, cuando dio inicio de su historia…y su posterior leyenda comenzara a forjarse…la leyenda del hasta ahora…ultimo Guardian del Aura.

Su nombre es Ash Ketchum y la noche antes de su viaje, se encuentra impaciente para poder contener su emoción lista para salir el día de mañana, no esperaba lo que ese día en el que su aventura comenzara, una sorpresa se le iba a presentar.

.

.

– ¡Ash ketchum! Son ya las once de la noche. Ya es hora de que vayas a dormir. –La voz de una mujer castaña de alrededor de sus treintas, llamo la atención a su hijo…ella había tocado la puerta con anterioridad pero debido a la ausencia de respuesta, ella decidió irrumpir con todo el derecho. –Ash ¿Que estás haciendo despierto tan tarde?

Delia Ketchum, una mujer castaña relativamente joven, con ojos de iris castaño ámbar, y de piel apiñonada, no tuvo una vida fácil. Cuando joven había tenido su propio viaje pokemon, sin embargo debido a muchos factores demasiado obvios, dejo su camino en aras de un desarrollo y sueño distinto. Sin embargo, la maternidad llego a ella a una joven edad, terminando así sus proyectos personales y optando por seguir el camino o legado que su familia le había heredado.

Quizá en un principio se sentía mal y en una mezcla de frustración, tristeza y auto culpa, sobre todo porque su querido esposo, había huido tras ver la situación a afrontar. Delia se sintió realmente muy mal por este abandono, así que sumándose esto más su situación…era un hecho que esos nueve meses fueron una autentica proeza…situación que tuvo una verdadera reivindicación, cuando su hijo nació. Sea por intuición propia o porque en serio su retoño, a pesar de su aparentemente nula percepción real, pudo entender el malestar de su madre…en ese momento justo después del parto, se encontró con ella de frente, ella siendo ahora aliviada de su tensa tarea, miro con ojos llorosos como aquel pequeño abrió sus ojos difícil y casi imperceptible, conecto miradas con ella. Mostrándole una sonrisa desdentada, o eso fue lo que creyó ella. Haya sido real o no, para la madre primeriza…fue el momento en que cayo enamorada de su hijo. Pero un genuino amor de madre…y un instinto protector que solo sería digno de aquellas mujeres progenitoras.

Los siguientes nueve años y los meses en avance...Delia había demostrado una completa devoción a su hijo con méritos incluso superiores a los estándares de una madre…siendo todavía una joven adulta cuando ya estaba haciéndose cargo de un pequeño niño que se ganó su corazón y sobre el cual ella había volcado todos sus instintos maternales y un profundo sentido sobreprotector…estas muestras de afecto habían propiciado en un pequeño criado con amor, rodeado de mimos y una justa formación, que si bien llego a desentonar con ciertos impulsos de travesura…este comportamiento rebelde había sido corregido, no por cuestiones de rigor, sino por una especie de chantaje, el cual vino en la forma de lágrimas –Improvisadas– de parte de la castaña, para lograr someter al joven azabache quien ante el dolor fingido de su madre…su sentido de bienestar, le obligaban a detener sus acciones y buscar el perdón y la disculpa de su querida madre.

Un auténtico milagro, como es que un niño tan imperativo como seria este pequeño de nombre más que apropiado "Ash" se someta y mantenga quieto solo por el uso de fingidas lágrimas, que curiosamente él no parecía distinguir de auténticas lágrimas. Eso era resaltante aun pese a la relativamente alta curiosidad y percepción que el chiquillo parecía mostrar. Puede que…si bien Ash había logrado descubrir cierto hecho pero aun así, siempre le resulto difícil poder hacer frente ante las lágrimas de su madre o bien, ante sus caras enfadadas. Ash siempre fue un niño noble…revoltoso pero a fin de cuentas obediente y respetuoso. Aunque eso no le impedía dejarse llevar por ese espíritu libre e incontrolable.

.

.

–Eh…mama…no estaba haciendo nada…sol…preparaba mis cosas para mañana. –Detrás de la puerta que abrió, Delia se encontró con una habitación armada con toda suerte de juguetes, figuras y artículos de decoración o uso mundano, basados en temáticas de pokemons, desde un reloj guardado en una imitación de pokebola, hasta un cojín con forma de Snorlax. Así también, había encontrado a su querido hijo, en medio de esa habitación se encontraba un chiquillo de diez años, de tez morena cabello azabache o cuervo, unas marcas distintivas en sus mejillas con forma de Zs, y claro, unos ojos de iris ámbar que demostraban su vigor y energía.

Ash Ketchum de diez años de edad se encontraba completamente vestido y listo para salir a su viaje pokemons, sin embargo debía de aguardar al menos otras nueve horas entre las que podría al menos intentar dormir un poco.

–Ash ya son las once de la noche, debiste de haberte acostado a dormir desde hace dos horas a lo mucho.

–Pero estoy preparándome para mi viaje pokemon mama empiezo mañana temprano. –Fue la simple respuesta que termino diciendo el azabache mostrándose culpable e intimidado por su querida madre.

–En ese caso deberías de estar preparando tus cosas. –Delia observo pero entonces su mirada suavizo, lo cierto es que Ash ya tenía listo todo, y eso era un milagro, sino una señal de augurio, pues normalmente su hijo era un olvidadizo que dejaba todo casi a última hora.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión había sido distintas las coas, su mochila principal ya estaba lista con todos los equipos y aditamentos que iba a necesitar en su viaje, sus mudas de ropa h los artículos básicos de acampar y claro los artículos que había solicitado a su madre desde hacía varios días. Como un cuaderno de apuntes o bitácora, así como otros artículos que podrían serle de utilidad.

–Ash si ya estabas preparado desde hace horas, porque no te has ido a dormir.

–Mama de veras que intente pero no tengo mucho sueño. –Confeso humildemente.

–Veo…que en serio estas ansioso. –La castaña confronto a su hijo. Entonces sin más que decir ella ingreso por completo en el cuarto, donde observo que el televisor estaba encendido, y que estaba siendo transmitido un documental informativo narrado por el célebre profesor Samuel Oak, con quien se encontraría el día de mañana para poder recibir su propio pokemon inicial.

–En verdad lo siento mama, no quería molestarte. –El azabache le encaro con cierto arrepentimiento, está ya era una especie de rutina que su madre y él habían construido. Ciertamente era su madre, pero había ocasiones en que su comportamiento parecía más el de hermanos. Y sin embargo aún en su aparente inocencia, Ash nunca había sacado rabietas por algo que no le gustase. Muy pocas realmente muy pocas veces había sido reñido por ella de una forma real en el sentido de la palabra. Quizá eran un caso excepcional.

–No te preocupes hijo…está todo bien… –La castaña acaricio su cabeza, palmando sus rizos color cuervo. Le invito a que se sentase en la cama junto a ella. Quizás era momento de darle un consejo o dos sobre los viajes pokemon. Bueno…él tenía ventaja de que era más fácil ser hombre a pesar de todo lo que ella podría decir había disfrutado de la vida. –¿Tan ansioso estas de no verme más? –Ella le pregunto con obvia honestidad.

– ¡Claro que no mama!– Dijo el azabache asustado. –¡Nunca pienses eso por favor!

–Descuida cariño no era nada de eso. Solo….es que solo pienso que ya tan rápido creciste…te hiciste lo suficientemente mayor para hacer tu propio viaje pokemons. –Delia le tranquilo mientras decía esto. –Eres ya lo suficientemente mayor para hacer esto así que también será suficientemente mayor para entender que los viajes pokemons son quizá de lo más emocionantes y divertidos que puedas vivir. Pero igual debes saber que habrá momento en que debas de actuar de forma responsable y seria para con las acciones que tomes. –La castaña mayor argumento esto con intensión de que su hijo comprendiese lo que ella quería decirle. –El mundo es grande hijo, pero algo me dice…que sin importar los desafíos que se te pongan enfrente. Estoy segura que sabrás como lidiar con ellos. –Ella le comentaba esto con inspiradoras palabras.

La castaña abrazo a su pequeño mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas al saber que a partir de mañana ella se quedaría sola. Sin embargo, ella entendía, que no debía de retener a su hijo. Ella debía de admitir que su hora había llegado. Su destino como madre y mujer adulta era el de seguir las proezas de su hijo, y de esperarle en casa cuando el llegase. Ahora el destino de su hijo era…el seguir adelante con su propio camino.

–Ash….mi pequeño…–Cruzo miradas con su retoño. –Tu estas destinado a grandes cosas grandes acciones…estoy más que segura de lo que te digo. Tú…serás un gran entrenador pero más que nada…serás una gran persona. Nunca lo olvides. Nunca… –Sin importar que tanto fuese a ser en su viaje…el nunca olvidaría estas palabra que se convertirían en su credo.

.

.

Nunca te rindas…hasta el final.

.

.

Esa mañana Ash Ketchum se encontraba ya en camino hacia el laboratorio del distinguido profesor Oak. La eminencia en estudio de los pokemons en esta región, y claro está, aquel erudito quien le ofrecería a él su primer pokemon. Estaba un tanto nervioso porque aún no sabía que pokemon debía de elegir…si era cierto que había tres pokemons para elegir, sin embargo esa no era la única preocupación. En pueblo paleta habían sido elegidos cuatro prospectos a ser entrenadores. Ash sabia esto desde el momento en que se vio a si mismo sorprendido, por tener que competir en cierto modo, por obtener un pokemon.

No había que ser genio para intuir que no habría pokemons iniciales para cuatro entrenadores, a no ser que hubiese repuestos por así decirlo. El caso era que…tenía que ser al menos el más rápido para tener oportunidad de llegar a elegir con toda libertad un pokemon. De lo contrario de nada le hubiera servido haber madrugado aun cuando en realidad ni siquiera durmió esa noche con tal de procesar todo lo que significó la muestra de emociones, su impaciencia, la charla con su madre, lo preparativos de su viaje, en fin demasiadas cosas para que simplemente tenga que llegar tarde y perder su oportunidad.

–Ayuda…por favor… –Ash detuvo en seco su carrera, en realidad estaba aun dentro del tiempo. Pero se vio detenido cuando escuchado esto. Apenas se detuvo, presto atención a donde venía esa voz. –Por favor…jovencito…ayúdame… –Ahí estaba de nuevo, Ash tomo su tiempo para enfocarse y pudo observar a un lado del camino, abajo…a un lado de una parcela, había una ciénaga que seguro se había formado por lluvias de los últimos días. Ahí se encontraba un viajero...un hombre de edad avanzada que si bien se apreciaba su fortaleza a pesar de los años que traía encima.

Sus ropajes estaban en buen estado, salvo por las manchas de barro de aquella ciénaga, eso y que al parecer el pobre hombree había quedado enterrado hasta la cintura. Inmediatamente Ash salto del camino y derrapo por la pendiente hacia donde se hallaba.

– ¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien…? Dígame cómo se siente. ¿Le duele algo? –Inesperadamente el azabache que había llegado ya al fondo de la pequeña, pero suficientemente inclinada pendiente, le había abordado con varias preguntas sobre su condición.

–Gracias a Arceus…no sabes la suerte que eh pasado… –El anciano le hizo saber. –Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme chiquillo.

–Deje eso para después señor… ¿Cómo fue que termino ahí?

–Desperté temprano esta mañana y decidí acelerar el paso en mi recorrido regional, pero no previste que el camino fuese demasiado resbaladizo para que terminase hasta aquí. –Ciertamente el hombre estaba todo sucio por el barro pero no se veía tan afectado. –Necesito…necesito un poco de ayuda para salir de aquí. Crees que puedas ayudarme por favor chico.

–No se preocupe señor le daré una mano…después de todo no puedo dejarlo ahí. –De inmediato el azabache comenzó a acercarse para evaluar toda la situación. Dejo su mochila en la periferia. Sin tiempo de mas, Ash procedió a entrar en la zanja para sacar al veterano viajero.

.

.

– ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? –El azabache, lleno de barro hasta las rodillas además de haberse ensuciado sus manos y buena parte de su casaca, se hallaba ahora inclinado a lado del hombre que cabía resaltar era tan alto como él, pero que ahora se hallaba sentado en el suelo completamente recuperándose por los jadeos del esfuerzo.

–No te preocupes chico. Son solo los achaques de la edad. Hehe estoy bien, solo dame un respiro.

–Debería tener más cuidado señor…ehhh como dijo que se llamaba.

–Mi nombre no tiene mucho que importar joven…dime… ¿Ibas con mucha prisa al parecer? –cuestiono el anciano. Las mochilas de Ash como la del hombre ya se encontraban fuera de la ladera arriba en el camino así como ellos dos.

–Si es cierto. Estoy de camino al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Seguro que usted lo conoce verdad.

–Claro que lo conozco chico, aunque eh de decir que ciertamente fue alguien que obtuvo renombre cuando yo ya había competido en mi primera liga pokemon. –Revelo el hombre.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Entonces usted también es un entrenador? -Le cuestiono bastante sorprendido

–Hehehe bueno solía serlo. Hace mucho que me retire. –Confeso. –Ahora me dedico a recorrer el mundo junto con mis pokemons. –Mostro un viajo cinturón donde solo se veían tres pokebolas, algo desgastadas.

–Fascinante. ¿Pero…entonces dice que solo está haciendo un viaje por pura…diversión?

–No se trata de diversión hijo. Puede que sea idea mía, aunque igual creo que si compartimos el camión a nuestros pies, entenderás que somos espíritus libres.

– ¿Espíritus libres? Cuestiono desconcertado.

–Vamos, que en cierto modo tú y yo no nacimos para quedarnos en un solo lugar, quizás para ti no de momento, pero para mí…ciento que nací libre…para recorrer el mundo y ver cada rincón de este. Así como me vez de viejo, debo decirte que aún hay mucho lugares que no eh visitado y aunque aún añoro por ver. –Dijo mientras volvía la vista al horizonte matinal. Aun así, uno debe mantenerse en el camino, no solo como cuestión metafórica sino como una forma de ver la vida. Seguir el camino puede darse de diferentes interpretaciones; seguir tus metas, mantener tu esencia, nunca abandonar tus dogmas, nunca dejar a nadie atrás. Seguir un camión puede traducirse de varias formas, el cómo lo interpretes puede ser algo que solo tú puedes entender.

– ¡Vaya…suena maravilloso! –El azabache miro el horizonte esperando su propio momento de ser un viajero sobre todo ahora que se volviera entrenador… ¡Espera un segundo! – ¡Oh no! Debo irme…debo ir a ver al profesor Oak. –El chico azabache había caído en cuenta de que desde hace rato debió de haber llegado a buena hora con el profesor Oak… –Discúlpeme por favor Señor. Pero voy a tener que irme, espero por favor se mejor y tenga buen camino. ¡Adiós…! –En este tren de palabras, el azabache tomo su mochila y se lanzó al camión de nueva cuenta.

El joven desapareció moviéndose a gran velocidad por el camino, siendo observado por el viejo caminante quien le observo cautelosamente, una vez lo perdió de vista y tras asegurar que no había nadie cerca suspiro…

–Buen viaje…elegido…no hay duda que serás un gran héroe… –El cuerpo del anciano se volvió traslucido mientras una débil iluminación le envolvía, una vez completado este fenómeno, el cumulo de luz se difumino hasta irse elevando hacia el horizonte. Arceus sonrió mientras adoptaba su forma real, obviamente usando su poder para evitar miradas ajenas, el dios pokemon asintió mientras abría un portal que le llevaría a su propia dimensión, sus dominós, donde tenía listo al comité de bienvenida de este nuevo Ash Ketchum.

.

.

Ok estaba fregado. Esa era la única idea concebida en la mente de Ash Ketcum mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak. A estas alturas se preguntaba; para que se quedó a charlar con ese viajo caminante, a fin de cuentas sacarlo de la ciénaga fue lo más rápido de todo ese encuentro, bien pudo haberlo ayudado, asegurarse que estaba bien y sencillamente salir disparado rumbo al laboratorio. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan asustadizo respecto al bienestar de la gente? No era la primera vez que actuaba así, después de todo en pueblo aleta ya era muy popular por su carácter tan benévolo y noble, desde que era un chiquillo, solía ser muy servicial y honesto, ayudaba a sus vecino y nunca renegaba o pedía algo a cambio.

Quizá por ese carácter había destacado tanto entre los habitantes de pueblo paleta, sobre todo entre las demás mujeres en edades de ser madre, como sería el caso de su propia madre, la cual siempre solía recibir alabanzas y cumplidos por tener a un niño tan especial y que resultaba ser una envidia para las demás mujeres, incluso de las vecinas más jóvenes que aún se encontraban estudiando, como las chicas que asistían a la preparatoria de ciudad verde.

De cualquier forma el caso era ya redundar. Iba tarde y si seguía pensando y recriminándose no iba llegar siquiera a recoger lo que los demás entrenadores dejaran. Reanudando velocidad, el chico acelero el paso a fin de conseguir llegar todavía más a tiempo.

.

.

Ash detuvo su marcha cuando el aire finalmente se agotó en sus pulmones, y cuando los calambres y ardores terminaron por entumir sus piernas. De que servía ser rápido y resistente si llevabas el tiempo en tu contra. Finalmente pudo divisar la propiedad del profesor Oak. El edificio donde se hallaba tanto su laboratorio como su casa se erguían frente suyo, bueno al menos lo eran las puertas de ingreso.

– ¡Profesor! –Espere…por favor… –Se hizo presente por medio de este llamado, sin embargo, estaba tan exhausto que solo alcanzo a estrellar las manos contra uno de los pilares de ladrillo de la puerta del laboratorio, siendo una de ellas la que acciono el timbre mientras la voz quejumbrosa del chico se oía de este lado.

–No tardaron más de cinco minutos en que las puertas se abriesen y un hombre en bata de laboratorio llego a la puerta.

–Pero mira nada más. ¿Tú debes de ser Ash Ketchum…no es así?

–Profesor…profesor es usted. Qué bueno que lo veo…parece que eh llegado…

–Tarde. –Musito el hombre de bata.

– ¿Perdone?

–Ash…muchacho. Hoy vinieron cuatro entrenadores y tú fuiste el último en llegar.

– ¿Pero qué? Oh no…no me diga eso profesor…por favor tiene que ser broma.

–Ninguna broma muchacho. Anda levántate…tienes que venir adentro. –Le ordeno el profesor Oak sin ser esta ordenanza algo firme, de hecho el profesor se veía gustosos de que Ash hubiese arribado, quizá era porque era uno de los chicos con potencial de esta generación de nuevos entrenadores, claro que como buen maestro, solía tener opiniones positivas de sus alumnos incluso de aquellos que no lo parecían, Ash no era ni el mejor ni el peor de lejos, pero ciertamente Samuel Oak podía ubicarlo en una posición no necesariamente mediocre, solo que era algo distraído. Buen chico, pero distraído.

.

.

Cuando Ash ingreso al que debía de ser el estudio principal, se encontró con la sorpresa de hallar en el interior de dicho recinto, a otras tres personas. No tuvo que tardar demasiado para saber de quienes se trataban. Frente a una agotado y ciertamente afectado Ash, se encontraban Gary, Leaf y Yellow. Nadie más que los otros tres entrenadores novatos seleccionados de esta temporada, junto con Ash. Los mejores de su generación. Al menos eso es lo que clamaba Gary. Quien siendo nieto del distinguido profesor Oak, era quien proclamaba el toque elitista, y claro, era también quien renegaba del porque Ash se encontraba entre los cuatro elegidos. La situación vista ahora era solo una justificación a lo que decía.

–Llegas tarde Ash. –Yellow fue la primera en hablarle.

–Lo siento…no quería hacerlo. –Intento disculparse el azabache.

– ¿Te quedaste dormido? –Esta vez fue el turno de Leaf el de quejarse por lo tarde que demoro. Eso sin olvidar que cayeron en cuenta de las trazas que mostraban los ropajes del chico.

–No…esta vez no fue eso, es más…ni siquiera dormí, esperando que amaneciera. –Excuso en su defensa mientras Yellow se acercaba y veía como había fango aun fresco en sus pantalones y tenis.

– ¿Entonces porque te tardaste? ¿Acaso te caíste en una zanja? –La rubia juvenil le dijo tras notar todo ese desastre que era ahora sus ropajes.

–Para nada…bueno en realidad, si pero no me caí. Lo que paso es…

–Porque no mejor admites la verdad, que te dormiste tarde pensando que pókemon elegir y por ende, apenas despertaste viniste corriendo hasta acá y en el proceso te caíste en un lodazal.

–No es cierto. Lo que paso es que me detuve a ayudar a un viajero que se había caído en una ciénaga.

–Ah sí… ¿Y de que te sirvió en todo caso?

–Bueno…yo.

–Muy bien chicos, me alegra que estén aquí todos presentes. –Dijo el profesor Oak quien apareció detrás del azabache, al hacer acto de presencia los cuatro se pusieron enfrente de él. –Ahora que están todos presentes, creo que es hora de que nuestro compañero faltante tome su elección. –Dirigió su atención a Ash. –Muy bien muchacho, es tiempo de que tomes tu elección. Sin embargo…

– ¿Sin embargo? –Cuestiono.

–Sin embargo como has llegado algo tarde y demorado a tus compañeros, me temo que solo tengo un pokemon para ti. –Confeso ciertamente frustrado.

–Solo uno. –Contesto con hombros caídos y espalda encorvada.

–Al que madruga Arceus le ayuda. –Dijo el profesor Oak ya más recuperado. –Y en este caso gana el pokemon. Así que Ash Ketchum este es tu pokemon inicial. –Dijo el hombre de ciencia tras colocarse a un lado de una suerte de contenedor en forma de cúpula sobre un pedestal, mostrando una sola pokebola con un rayo encima.

.

.

Ciertamente era algo curioso, pero Ash nunca pensó que un cuarto pokemon fuese de otra especie alternas a las tres iniciales básicas. La pregunta ahora era…que iba a hacer con un Pikachu. Aunque claro debía de reconocer que era un pikachu bastante curioso y muy tierno. Ash le agradaban los pokemons en general. Así que le agradaban y la sola idea de ser su primer pokemon tuyo finalmente, fue suficiente para poder hacer su gran primer amigo.

–Oh Pikachu…me alegra mucho verte. Yo soy Ash y a partir de hoy seremos compañeros y amigos…espero que podamos llevarnos bien. –Dijo el azabache antes de sostener al pequeño pokemon, el cual no se vio realmente agradecido de ello, y como se daría cuenta el azabache…el roedor eléctrico tendría una afinidad electrizante.

.

.

Gary encabezo la burla cuando Ash fue electrocutado con ligera fuerza por el que se supone que debía de ser su primer pokemon.

–Admítelo Ash eres tan torpe que ni siquiera tu propio primer pokemon te respeta.

–Gary eso fue malo incluso para ti. –Leaf se quejó.

– ¿Ash estas bien? –Yellow llego inmediatamente para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ciertamente Ash tenía un mal inicio solo por empezar. Sin embargo su suerte que ya se veía comprometida iba a dar un giro de 180 grados, y todo el comenzó cuando el timbre de la residencia Oak volvió a escucharse.

–Mmm que raro, se supone que ya son todos ustedes y solo esperaba su visita a estas horas. Me pregunto… ¿Quién será? –Dijo esto mientras traía la atención de todos los chiquillos incluido un electrocutado Ash ketchum llevando a su Pikachu nada grato de ser cargado entre brazos.

.

.

Samuel Oak no lo creyó una vez lo vio. Porque cuando abrió la puerta principal de su laboratorio por quinta vez esa mañana. No pensó que lo que iba a ver era algo extraordinario. Si no lo hubiese crecido, podría pensar que estaba viendo doble o triple o cuádruple…porque ciertamente ya estaba perdiendo la cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

Ante él, se encontró con varios chicos que ciertamente no podían negarse el parecido…todos ellos a su forma de ser, era idénticos al muchacho despistado que llego a verle esta mañana. Todos ellos eran muy parecidos…a Ash Ketchum.

.

.

– ¿Ehhh…? Puedo…puedo ayudarles…muchachos. –Cuestiono el hombre de bata a todos los jóvenes porque había que considerar…que prácticamente todos ellos se veían mas mayores que el ya mencionado Ash.

– Si. Hola profesor Oak. –Uno de los "Ash" este vistiendo una chaqueta cerrada de color azul con franjas blancas a los laterales y con una gorra de color rojo y franja blanquecí haciendo arco en ella tomo la palabra. –Venimos…venimos a visitar a Ash Ketchum. –Dijo con algo de vacilación que logro suprimir.

– ¿Ash ketchum? Bueno si está aquí, pero podrían decirme quienes lo buscan. ¿Acaso son ustedes familiares de él? –Le pregunto al grupo de azabache.

–Bueno….en realidad es más complicado… –Respondió otro de los chicos, este con una camisa de color negro y una franja amarilla a lo largo del pecho además de mangas cortas de color blanco. En seguida algo ocurrió, para ser exactos, el crujir de la marquesina. –Escucharon una voz relativamente mayor entonces todos se hicieron a un lado justo a tiempo cuando la misma, colapso revelando a tres figuras realmente grandes, las cuales azotaron intentando recuperarse.

Fue entontes cuando el profesor Oak los vio. Uno de ellos era un gigante en armadura verde con tintes futuristas, otro era un héroe de antaño ataviado en armadura negra quien se levantaba sobre sus codos al par que se sobaba la cabeza. Finalmente, el último de ellos traía una suerte de equipo de antimotines, con un casco militar antiguo y una máscara de gas, además de que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta que parecía sacada de alguna película de detectives.

.

.

–Santo Arceus…pero quienes son ustedes. –A su respuesta el héroe oscuro se llevó la mano al casco levantando el visor y mostrándole nada más ni nada menos que…un joven azabache de rasgos más que obviamente similares a todos ellos y al muchacho que ese día llego tarde. Ash ketchum.

–Es…es una larga historia. –Confeso algo adolorido. Ciertamente era una larga historia. –Oak solo pudo reaccionar con calma ante su sorpresa pues, además de estos…toda una suerte de otros personajes distintos hicieron acto de presencia, mientras los primeros tres se incorporaban. Al final un grupo algo grande se hallaba frente a la residencia del erudito pokemon.

–Creo…que necesitare mis píldoras antes de la hora. –Ciertamente Oak necesitaba sus píldoras. Eso era seguro.

.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
